massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kido'Tirjas
Kido'Tirjas nar Ralin, known better as just Kido, was a quarian assassin and temporary member of the Vanade. He was originally a normal quarian, but found himself bored with life on the Flotilla. He left and became a spacer, learning how to operate a weapon. Due to a risk of his suit puncturing, he became a marksman, and assassin, eventually giving up on his Pilgrimage. Kido had a very modest attitude, keeping to himself when not in battle, though when in combat, though tending to stay focused, enjoyed taking kill count with his rival and companion, Anton Krauss. Biography Early Life Kido was born on the Ralin, a smaller ship of the Migrant Fleet, to Mea'Tirjas vas Ralin and Kor'Tirjas vas Ralin. He lived a normal quarian life for the first four years of his life. During his fifth year alive, an engine accident caused Element zero, in powder form, to spread through the ship, killing most of the Ralin's inhabitants. Kido happened to be walking with two of his friends, near an escape pod bay, when the eezo was released. Kido's parents had been in their living quarters and been quarantined with half of the ship. Just enough eezo leaked into the pod area to flood into Kido's suit. His other friends tried to open the door back to the rest of the ship as it had been locked. Kido went into a pod, trying to get his friends to come with him as more eezo leaked into the bay. A few Quarians made it out, Kido included, though he was forced to leave his parents and friends behind, only five years old. A few days later, while taking refuge on a ship known as the Korru, Kido had become very sick. When being doctored in a clean room he had sneezed and created a biotic blast sending his doctor into a wall. It was discovered that Kido had biotic powers. He grew to love his powers, and due to the loss of his family, he became distant, focusing on practicing powers and looking forward to the day he began his Pilgrimage. When he did, he realized how bland life in the Flotilla was, and how exciting it was on the outside with so many risks, adventures. He learned how to operate weapons, and found a violent side to himself, becoming a biotic-powered assassin, using his powers and a rifle as his tools of the trade. Years as an Assassin After starting his Pilgrimage, Kido left the Korru in his own shuttle. He wanted to see the "Omega" so many had talked about. The Quarian flew through a Mass Relay, setting coordinates for Omega. He touched down on the planet later that night, landing in the docking hangar just outside of Afterlife. Kido was met by a Batarian who briefed him on the satellite. He suggested picking up work if Kido wanted to be a killer. Walking outside the airlocks, Kido saw a Batarian running to chase a Salarian criminal known as Riyu Chaison. Thinking fast, Kido pulled out his pistol and shot the Salarian in the shoulder, wounding him and incapacitating him. The bounty was his. Alive, Riyu was worth ten thousand credits. Later that day Kido met Aria to collect his credits. Category:Quarians Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Articles by Cortezsniper